1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for holding instructional cards in close proximity to a computer monitor, and particularly to a holder that is repeatably fixable to and removable from the monitor so that a user can flip through and view the instructional card.
2. Background Art
A computer monitor typically comprises a computer screen enclosed in some fashion by a plastic housing structure. Informational cards and papers are often secured in some manner to the housing so that a computer user can flip through and view the cards without having to substantially direct their attention away from the computer screen.
Generally, most of the holders attached to the housing are either affixed thereto by a mechanical pressure fastening means or a non-removable adhesive. Mechanical pressure fastening means usual includes any device, which in order for it to be secured to the monitor housing, requires the user to either screw, clip, tighten or otherwise manipulate the holder to exert some type of holding pressure upon the housing. Non-removable fastening means usually involve adhesive devices, such a glue, tape, and velcro, in which a substantial portion of the adhesive substance remains affixed to the monitor housing. In either case, it is difficult for the holder to be easily and repeatedly affixable to and removable from either side of the monitor.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,603 relates to an article display device which includes a substantially flexible and lengthwise deformable band that extends around a parameter of an appliance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,162 relates to an adjustable paper holder having a resiliently compressible friction member compressed between relatively movable portions of the paper holder to attach it to either side of a monitor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,229 relates to an assemblage for holding flight charts with a spring clip at an upper end. U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,642 relates to a device for retaining information sheets in close proximity to a display screen using a clamp that secures the device to the display screen. U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,612 relates to an adjustable sheet support system consisting of a pair of L-shaped components which are adjustable and slidably engaged along the top of a video screen. U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,235 relates to an apparatus for holding documents using a clamp that grips a housing of a display. U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,572 relates to an apparatus which removable attaches to a computer terminal to display and hold materials using Velcro.
An invention is provided that allows for the holder to be repeatedly affixable to and removable from either side of the monitor without requiring a mechanical pressure fastening means or a non-removable adhesive.
This invention provides an apparatus for holding interconnectable cards in close proximity to a monitor.
In an embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus is provided for holding interconnectable cards on either side of a computer monitor so that a computer user can flip through and view the cards.
In an embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus comprising a holder and an adhesive attached thereto is disclosed for holding interconnectable instructional cards on either side of a computer monitor so that a user can flip through and view the cards. The holder is a one piece construction comprising a side fold having a surface expanse, a pair of ells at the apogean ends of the side fold, a body area being flanked by the side fold and the pair of ells and a fastener portion in the body area sufficiently loosely interconnectable with the interconnectable cards so that the computer user can put through and view the cards. An adhesive for securing the holder to the computer monitor is affixed to a sufficient expanse of the side fold surface. In this manner, the adhesive remains affixed to the side fold and the holder is repeatedly affixable and removable from any side of the monitor.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a fastener portion comprises at least two fastener members.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a fastener member is characterized by hollows within a body area of a holder.
In an embodiment of the present invention, instructional cards are interconnectable with a fastener portion by forcing a sufficiently narrow channel of the card over the fastener portion until a sufficiently larger channel is reached. The sufficiently narrow channel at least partially prevents undesirable removal of the cards from the larger channel is reached, so that the computer user can flip through and view the cards.
In an embodiment of the present invention, at least one ell provides a ledge for supporting an edge of a card.
In an embodiment of the present invention, an adhesive is used for attaching a holder having ends to a computer monitor. The adhesive is a double-sided pressure sensitive tape that is sufficiently bonding to securably bear the weight of the holder having cards.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a body area of a holder housing is dimensioned to only receive three by five cards.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a holder of the instructional cards is disclosed having a one-piece plastic material construction.
In an embodiment of the present invention, tabs are included on the card interconnectable for flipping the cards.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a holder is disclosed having a side fold and a pair of ells extending from the apogean ends of the side fold. The side fold reversably extends opposite to a direction in which a surface extension of the ells extends.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a method for a computer is user to flip through and examine instructional cards positionable around a computer monitor is disclosed. The method includes providing a set of interconnectable instructional cards for placement into a holder. The method further comprises constructing the holder with a side fold that engages the monitor, a body area with a fastener portion sufficiently loosely interconnectable with the interconnectable cards that the user can leaf through and select a card for examining, and a pair of ells along an upper portion and a lower portion of the body for at least partially supporting at least one edge of a card. The method still further comprises securably affixing the holder on the computer monitor using an adhesive affixed to a sufficient expanse of the side fold, wherein the adhesive is sufficiently affixable to the side fold that the holder is repeatably affixable to and removable from any side of the monitor while the adhesive remains affixed to the side fold.